Names for Baby Girls
by Squint-la
Summary: Very old idea, written before Angie and Roxie broke up. Angie has a discovery one day, and it's not exactly easy to hide. I fricken SUCK at summaries. Origin story for Allycin from Watching Reruns on Netflix. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Names for Baby Girls

Chapter 1

AN: HEY HEY EVERYONE!!! It's Della, back again for more updates! As usual, I'm multitasking. On breaks, I'm looking through for fan art. Today's lucky artist is…Sunni-Sideup!! Yay!!

Sorry to keep y'all waiting, but I've been superbusy lately. My brother's in _mucho troublous_, and I have Girl Scout work to do. I hope to get everything up here! Anyway, here's a new one!

Angela's POV

For me, every single morning goes about the same way.

First, I wake up at exactly 7 a.m. Usually, I'll stumble out of bed and downstairs to eat. Once I'm not starving and tired, I can get dressed. All in all, it takes me about an hour to get ready, and I show up to work at exactly 8:15 every day. Somehow, Brennan manages to get there at 7, so she's always there. Hodgins and Zack are either there already or on their way, and Cam's usually at work by 8:30. Same old, same old.

When I met Roxie again, she spruced up my routine a bit. She'll usually make me breakfast when I stay at her house, which makes up for the extra 10 minutes of travel time. No one at work knows of this, and I like to keep it that way.

Today, however, was soon to be an interesting twist. When Roxie overslept, causing us to have to miss breakfast, I should have known something was up. My routine wasn't usually altered unless something bad was about to happen. It didn't really get scary, though, until I got to the lab…

"Angela, why are you so late?" demanded Cam.

"I'm sorry, Dr., I overslept, and I got stuck in traffic," I explained sheepishly.

She didn't seem to buy it, but she let it go. "Don't let it happen again," she instructed simply.

I sighed in relief; now I could get on with the day. Little did I know that it was only going to get worse.

A couple hours later, I began to feel nauseous. Not like the usual queasiness from the dead bodies; I really felt like I was gonna hurl. _It's probably just PMS,_ I thought, _and it's about time. How long has it been? 5 weeks?_

I took a few sips of water and a Pepto, but they didn't help. In a few minutes I was practically puking my guts out. Brennan followed me into the bathroom and chucked something over the door. "I don't know much about people," she said, "but I am a scientist. You might want to try that out." She hurried out before I could ask her what it was.

Once the dizziness faded away, I turned around and saw a little blue box on the floor. Thinking it was a box of Tampax, I smiled and rolled my eyes. Brennan had good intentions, but she was very socially impaired. When I picked it up, though, it wasn't what I thought. The smile wiped right off my face.

It was a pregnancy test.

AN: Yes, I know that she broke up with Roxie, and I also know about the 5 months of celibacy (which, as my mother pointed out, is not that much of an achievement). This was written a while ago, before the breakup. I'm posting it waaaay late. You'll see where I'm going with it later.

Tschau! (Practicing Meiner Deutschlernen)

~Della


	2. Chapter 2

Names for Baby Girls

Chapter 2-Oh, Crap

**AN: Okay, I have an actual excuse for why this is a late update. I accidentally (somehow) deleted this story from my priority list! Anyway, I found the info, so now it fits right back in there. And here's your chapter! Keep in mind though, I expect a few reviews now, or I won't update again. I'm keeping another story in hibernation (and a pretty major one at that) because of lack of reviews, and I will do the same here if I feel like it. So if you want updates, review. I'm not trying to be mean, I just don't know whether you want more or not unless you tell me!**

Angela's POV

I held the small box in my hand for a moment. I couldn't be pregnant. There was no way. Still, I should probably humor Brennan…I unwrapped the small white device carefully and turned it on.

Eyes closed, fingers tapping, and heart racing, I waited for the moment that I would know whether I needed to call Roxie or not. A small _ping_ sounded from my hand, and I took a deep breath before looking down.

_Pregnant._

The word was obsolete at first, but as it slowly registered in my mind, the room started to spin. I broke out in a cold sweat and found myself running for the stalls again. _No,_ I thought. _This can't be happening._

Hodgins and I hadn't been together in a while, but looking back, I hadn't gotten my period since before we broke up. _Maybe it's a false positive,_ I thought, but I didn't believe it. I was totally having morning sickness.

"Angela?" called Brennan from outside the door. I realized that I'd been in the bathroom for a few minutes.

"C-coming," I stammered. I tossed the test in the garbage and hurried out to the platform, trying to look nonchalant.

"So, what happened?" inquired Brennan. I tried to think of a good lie.

"I'm pregnant," I answered. "Roxie and I decided that we both wanted kids, and she can't conceive, so I'm having the baby. I kinda wanted to surprise everybody, but…"

I held my breath, hoping that she'd buy it. "Angela, that's great!" She smiled, and seemed sincere; she didn't doubt me at all.

I smiled back. "But could you not tell anybody just yet? We want to wait awhile."

"No problem. I'll keep it a secret."

I smiled until she walked away, but once she was gone, I couldn't fake it anymore. How was I going to tell Roxie?

Roxie's POV

The evening news is really depressing. So much violence and murder, it's just sick. That's why I wonder about Angie's job. Why the heck would she choose to work with all that _death_? I'd never understood it.

I checked the time, and realized that Angie would be home in exactly 12 minutes. "Crap," I muttered. She often came over after work, and I was usually at least _dressed_.

I hurried to the bedroom and threw on the first outfit I could find. Not that I was style-conscious on a normal day.

Just when I had sat back down on the couch, Angela opened the door and threw her stuff on the counter. "Hi, Angie!" I greeted her and stepped forward to hug her, but stopped short when I saw her face. "What's wrong?"

"Roxie, I need to talk to you. Can we sit down?"

"Sure," I answered, confused. I made my way over to the table and she sat across from me. I wondered what was up. Did something happen at work? Or worse, had she been fired? Oh God, if she was out of work…

"So, this isn't really easy for me to say," she began.

"Ang, you can tell me anything. I swear I won't freak out." I smiled softly, and she tried to return it, but managed only to grimace.

"Okay. Roxie…I'm pregnant."

Oh. My. Goodness. Was she really saying what I thought she was saying? I stammered for a minute before being able to form a coherent phrase. "Hodgins'?"

She started crying and, unable to speak, nodded simply. I reached out and took her hand.

"Angie, it's okay. We'll get through it, I promise." I wasn't sure if I believed that, but I needed to calm her down. She looked up at me, confused.

"Y-you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why should I be?" _Well, if you're cheating, then yeah, I'll be mad, _I thought, but I didn't say it aloud.

"I-I don't know. I just assumed you'd be upset. I'm keeping the baby, see."

"Oh, of course!" I exclaimed. "Yeah. We just need to think of a cover story."

"I told Brennan that we wanted kids, and we found a sperm donor. Also that it's mine because you can't conceive."

I smiled. "That's brilliant! Plus, it makes sense. Us wanting kids, I mean. I do want a baby." Which was nothing but the truth.

She smiled wider. "I'm hoping it'll be a boy."

"Oh, not me," I replied. "Not that I wouldn't love a son, but I've always wanted a daughter."

"Well, maybe we'll get luck and have a gay boy," she said, and we both laughed.

"Maybe. The important thing is, we're having a baby!" I stood up and walked around the table so I could put my arms around her. "Now we've got to think of names, and where she—or he—will sleep." My mind went on a rampage, thinking of everything we'd need to do or buy or decide.

"Roxie, let's get through the pregnancy first, okay? Or better yet, let's get through making up our story."

"Okay," I agreed, trying to chill out. Of one thing, however, I was absolutely sure: this was either going to be lots of fun or a monumental pain in the neck.

**AN: Okay, it's done! Oh, and by the way, I did change my PenName. It was Squint-la before, I just changed it 'cause I was bored. That seemed to be a bad idea, so I switched it back. Now it's basically set in stone.**

**Review plz :)**


End file.
